- Orage -
by LittlePoiZon
Summary: OS - Ce soir là ne fit pas exception, Stiles se réveilla dans un bond, la poitrine serré, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés - [Sterek]


• Repost, après une erreur de manip' de ma part, de cet OS •  
Disclaimer: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, j'ai essayer de lui en faire céder les droits, mais il ne veut pas...

* * *

L'orage

Depuis tout petit il détestait ça, il n'avait trouvé aucune explication rationnelle à sa peur, juste que ça le terrifiait. Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, sa mère venait pour le rassurer, à sa mort, son père prit le relais. Certaine fois c'était Scott qui intervenait. Il pensait qu'un jour sa peur allait s'effacer, devenir plus fade, moins intense. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Vivre tous ensemble ça avait été une idée de Lydia. Investir le manoir Hale, rénové depuis l'incendie, une idée de Derek. Si les loups, qu'ils soient mordus ou non, pouvait sans peine dormir tous ensemble dans la même pièce, Stiles avait tenu à avoir sa propre chambre, même s'il ne rechignait pas contre les soirées où la meute terminait pelotonnée sur des immenses matelas étalés pour l'occasion. Certains soirs, il lui arrivait même d'aller calmer ses terreurs nocturnes dans le lit de sa Banshee de meilleure amie.

Mais lorsque le vent se mettait à souffler tellement fort qu'il en déracinait les arbres les plus fragiles, lorsque la pluie en bourrasque frappait ses volets et que les éclairs violent illuminaient comme en plein jour sa chambre, lorsque le tonnerre faisait trembler les murs et son cœur, ce n'était plus ni Scott ni Lydia qui arrivaient à mettre un terme à ses craintes les plus terribles.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception, Stiles se réveilla dans un bond, la poitrine serré, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés. Son drap enroulé autour de son corps moite lui donna l'impression d'être dans une camisole, augmentant son sentiment d'insécurité. Le grondement de tonnerre résonnait encore dans ses oreilles alors qu'un nouvel éclat de lumière zébra le ciel en une multitude de ramifications blanchâtres.

Dans un élan pour tenter d'endiguer le son de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, il enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et remonta le plus possible sa couverture. Mais malgré son cocon, ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Son souffle ne se calma pas, et plus il entendait les coups sourd du tonnerre, plus il avait l'impression que l'air avait de la difficulté à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Sa respiration se bloquait sans qu'il ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. Et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. La panique l'envahit une nouvelle fois.

Alors une nouvelle fois, Stiles rassembla le peu de force dont il arrivait à faire preuve, et malgré ses jambes flageolantes et son souffle hasardeux, il se leva, emportant avec lui couette et coussin, et traversa en titubant sa chambre et le couloir jusqu'à la porte en face de la sienne.

 _Il_ était probablement réveillé de toute façon, et l'attendait à coup sûr. C'était devenu inévitable. Depuis la première tempête après l'emménagement, c'était le seul moyen que l'humain avait trouvé pour retrouver sa lucidité. Et _il_ lui avait appris à ne plus avoir honte de ses faiblesses, que tout un chacun avait droit à ses failles.

Enroulé dans ses draps comme un burrito, Stiles avança à tâtons jusqu'à _son_ lit où sans surprise _il_ était éveillé, les bras entre ouverts, comme une invitation. Alors le seul humain de la meute se lova sur ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, dos à celui qui était devenu gardien de leur manège secret. _Il_ le stabilisa dans une étreinte rassurante, et enfoui son nez dans sa nuque, calmant peu à peu sa respiration erratique et son cœur en chamade. D'une voix rauque de sommeil, mais douce, il lui murmura quelques mots apaisants, tout en rapprochant encore leurs corps.

Dos contre torse, nez contre nuque, les minutes s'étirèrent sans qu'il ne cesse sa litanie pour rassurer l'être humain de sa crainte.

Bientôt, le vent se lassa de souffler sur le manoir, laissant un peu de répit à Stiles dont les paupières se firent plus lourdes. Son corps apaisé par la présence de son garde côte se laissa alors aller dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve.

Et si Scott –lorsqu'il passa devant la porte entrebâillée de Derek le lendemain matin– aurait pu juger avoir vu son meilleur ami, entouré des bras de leur Alpha, tout deux profondément endormi l'un contre l'autre, il n'en dit rien. 

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! A bientôt !


End file.
